Trick Or Treat
by Queenbarz
Summary: The gang goes to a Halloween party at a boy's house. It is all fun and games until someone goes missing. Read to figure out the mystery.


Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the creative juices in my head.

**Pairing:** Beck+Cat. The whole group is in this.

**Summary:** The gang goes to a Halloween party. It's all fun and games until someone goes missing.

**Authors Note:** Hey! I'm queenbarz, author of "The Unthinkable" and "When In Rome." I love Bat, but I wanted to do a story where I could show the whole gang in action... I feel like nobody ever does that :) Anyways, review please. I am ending this like the day after Halloween, but if you guys like it, I will make a sequel.

**_Beautiful Urges_**

**Cat's POV.**

Today when I woke up, it was cold outside! I live in California! It's not _cold _outside in California.

"Cat, honey! I have a meeting tonight. Call before you go anywhere." I heard my dad call from downstairs. Of course he had a meeting. My dad was a business man, which meant he was busy, but I still loved him. My brother poked his head into my room.

"Hey sis. I'm leaving pretty soon. Hug?" I felt a strange feeling that I usually didn't feel. My heart hurt. My brother was going off to college today, I don't know why though. He had the most perfect job anyone could ever have! At McDonalds. I never wanted to let go of my big brother, even though he was a crazy wacka-doodle sometimes... I loved him!

When I got to school, a familiar boy came up to me. "Hey Cat!" I think he was in my improv class. "Hi." I smiled, feeling bad for not remembering his name. He handed me an black envelope.

"What's this?" I said, before seeing the little pumpkin stickers everywhere.

"It's an invitation. To my Halloween party." Before I could say thank you, he walked away, probably to handout more invitations. Well, this should be fun.

Beck Oliver, one of my best friends, was walking towards me. We both held up our invitations and smiled. "So. Are we all going?" Tori said, as she came up behind Beck, also holding an invitation. I couldn't help but squeal. I was so excited to go to my first Halloween party.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" I hugged both of them, and then scampered off to my Jazz class.

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I were walking to the Screenwriting room when Jade walked over to us. "Did you guys get one of Eric's invites?" She didn't seem too excited... Well, at least I knew that nothing changed.

I put my arm around her and nodded. "I missed you." I kissed the top of her head and smiled, I really did miss her.

"So. Tori tell's me that you guys are writing a play. Together." We didn't change our position, but I could tell that there was worriedness in her voice.

"Well yeah, the teacher assigned us. _Together._" I gave Jade a kiss goodbye and walked into my screenwriting class.

"Hey. What are you being for Halloween?" Tori poked my side, which I hated. Everyone was alway's doing that. Hey Beck, poke, end of conversation. So Freaking annoying.

"I don't know, a vampire?" I could picture it then, me, as a sexy vampire. I don't really know how vampires could be considered sexy though, I saw Twilight! Maybe I would go as a werewolf.

"I'm going as the queen of hearts" She gave me 2 thumbs up and ran away to talk to that girl that I never talk to. Tori has no idea what she does to me. The way her long brunette hair falls down her back as she runs.

Wait. Stop Beck. Control your thoughts, think about Jades black hair, and how rebelish her highlights are, or the way that she was going as a greek goddess for Halloween. The way that the greek goddess costume is so tight around her torso, the way that I felt when I saw her walk out of the dressing room.

The rest of the class went by really quickly. So did the rest of the day.

When I went home to my RV, I called Cat. What was she being for Halloween?

"Hello?" Her high peppy voice answered on the first ring.

"Cat? Hey, It's Beck."

"Oh. Hey Becky! What'cha doin?" Nobody else was aloud to call me Becky, besides Cat.

"What are you going as for Halloween?" It sounded sort of straight forward.

She giggled and then sighed. "Little Red riding hood." She bursted out laughing. "Get it? Because Andre always call's me Little Red?" I didn't think she was going to get over this joke for a while, so I sat there patiently, paddling a paddle ball.

"Can you come over?" I don't know why I asked, I just needed company, it could be Jade or Tori because I wanted to... Nevermind. I just needed Cat. Sweet, innocent Cat.

"KK. I'll be right over." She hung up, and I waited for her. I stopped playing paddle ball when the ball hit my eye.

When I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was Cat, I could tell by the pattern of her knocks.

"Come in Cat." Before I even finished my sentence, she bursted in.

"Heyyyy." She hugged me and then sat down on my bed indian style. She smelled like Vanilla.

"So why'd you want me to come over?" She looked over at the computer chair that I was spinning around in. _Because I can't control my urges around Tori and Jade, I need someone that I don't think is hot. _Yeah, I could _totally _tell her that. Sure, she was beautiful, and cheery, and smelled good, but she didn't like... Turn me on.

"I'm just bored." Her face softened, as if to say "Oh, I see."

She picked up a magazine off of my dresser and started to read it. I stared at her for a bit. She was wearing a white sundress with flowers on it. I was relieved that there was no sexual tension between us... Until Her sleeve dropped, showing the lacy red bra that she was wearing.

"So Beck." She set down the magazine.

"So Cat." I got up and sat next to her on my bed. Feeling a tiny bit awkward, I pulled up her sleeve. She blushedd and said sorry.

"The Halloween party is in 2 days. Are you excited? I've never met that boy before, is he nice?" She layed her head on my lap. This was a horrible idea.

"Yeah, he's cool I guess. Is this your first Halloween party?" She frowned, signaling that the answer was yes.

"Listen kiddo, just stick with me. I'll make sure you don't get lost or anything." She smiled. I loved it when she smiled.

"Kk." Her face dropped a little. "Beck?" Her voice was soft.

"Hmmm?" I layed back on my bed. "Why did you really invite me here?" She sat up, and scooted a little towards the other edge of the bed.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "You see, Cat, I think your great, your beautiful, sweet, whatever, but I invited you because I need someone to keep me calm." She gave me a look that said I was insane.

"But Jade and Tori are beautiful, and sweet too... Well... I guess Jade is just beautiful, but you get my point." She looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Look, I can't hangout with them because they are hot." I looked at her, wrong choice of words I guess. "I couldn't control myself with them Cat. I feel like, you know, everytime I see them." And then she did the thing that I will never forget. I saw one tear, and then she ran out of my RV. I yelled for her to wait,but she didn't. I got my boot's on and ran out the door, looking for Cat. It was dark.

I thought I heard someone go into the woods behind my 'house', so I sprinted into them and started calling for her.

And then I tripped over something that was on the ground. When I looked over to where I tripped at, I saw Cat. Lying there, with her eyes closed.

**Was this sucky? Hehe. Review and tell me what you think. I know that Beck seemed like a jerky pervy teenage boy in this chapter, but it will get better :) I wil say 3 or 5 reviews to continue.**

**Next Chapter- The go to Eric's(Or whatever his name is)house for the party, and everything seems great... So far.**


End file.
